


the potters (and their finite forever).

by lupinestars



Series: dribz and drabz [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ?????, F/M, Fluff, Short, idek why im posting this tbh, impending doom hahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinestars/pseuds/lupinestars
Summary: if anyone really deserved an infinity, it was always them - this much everyone agreed. they never really got their forever but they got those moments, and maybe that was enough,
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: dribz and drabz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212494
Kudos: 6





	the potters (and their finite forever).

**Author's Note:**

> what do i even call this lol? a ficlet? a one-shot? ...... a collection of words?  
> please leave kudos and comments if you feel like !

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

the sea reached for him, lazily, like the arm of a lover on a Sunday morning, its frothy mouth racing towards him.

she sat up on the sand, legs outstretched and arms behind her, fingers tracing an unknown pattern in the soft shore. 

they were eternal in this moment, as the sun shone over them and warmed the place in between their bones. 

it was never enough in the end.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
